Epiphanies
by scarlett3639
Summary: Major realizations impact how the gang moves into the next stage of their lives. Life changing decisions are made and relationships tested. Sequel to my stories The Verbal Variant and The Evolution of Shamy. Mainly Penny and Leonard with lots of Shamy, Howard & Bernadette and Raj & Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Epiphanies**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

**This is a sequel to my previous stories, **_**The English Element**_**, **_**The Verbal Variant**_** and **_**The Evolution of Shamy**_**.**

Chapter 1 [Occurs between the first and second halves of the last chapter of _The Verbal Variant]_

Howard and Bernadette walked into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment to find Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy waiting for them. Leonard's usual armchair had been moved to make room for a draped easel.

"Okay, what's so important that you dragged us up here on a Saturday afternoon? Howie wouldn't tell me anything. And where are Raj and Katherine?" Bernadette demanded as she and Howard sat down.

"Yeah, why did they get to escape?" Penny asked.

Sheldon stood up. "Raj and Katherine are not here as they are the reason for this gathering. Last Wednesday night, Raj informed the male members of our social group of his intention to ask Katherine to become affianced." Bernadette and Amy squealed and Penny looked confused.

"Affianced means engaged Penny. Raj is going to propose to Katherine." Leonard explained. Penny joined in the squealing.

When the girls had settled down, Sheldon continued. "Raj intends to propose this coming Thursday and he has requested our assistance with his plan." Sheldon removed the covering from the easel to reveal a whiteboard.

Penny listened to Sheldon with part of her mind as she thought about the idea of Raj proposing to Katherine. _I can't believe Raj is going to be engaged! Of course Katherine will say yes. She is crazy in love with Raj. She already has names picked out for their kids! Raj married…I still can't believe he actually found a girl he can talk to sober._ Penny glanced around the room. _What a change from when I moved in! I'm not the only girl in the room anymore. If someone had told me five years ago that Howard and Raj would be the first ones of these guys to get married, I never would've believed it… Gosh it's going to be weird having half the group married. Even Sheldon has a girlfriend! Everyone is so happy…except me. _Penny stiffened slightly at the shock of the thought. Leonard noticed and touched her arm with wordless concern. She managed a smile to reassure him and he turned his attention back to Sheldon diagraming the proposal. _It's true, I'm _not_ happy…but why? Leonard is great. He's the nicest guy I've ever dated. And he tries _so_ hard. No other guy has tried to do anything for me except get me into bed. _Penny forced her attention back to Sheldon.

When everyone knew their part in the proposal to Sheldon's satisfaction, Howard and Bernadette went home, Amy and Sheldon went out to dinner and Penny crossed the hall to get ready for dinner shift at The Cheesecake Factory. It was busy enough at the restaurant to keep her mind on work, but her unhappiness was lurking in the background. When she got home she poured a glass of wine and ran a bubble bath. The hot water relaxed her tired muscles and she took a hefty swallow of wine. Leaning her head against the wall, she stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out why she was unhappy.

_Well for starters I'm not a famous actress yet. I'm still waitressing after nine years of auditions. Nine years! And all I have to show for it is one stinking hemorrhoid commercial! I always got the leads in the plays in high school and I was so sure when I came out here that I'd be a star in no time. _ Penny took another drink of wine. _I should have brought the bottle. _She swirled the remaining wine around in the glass._ Maybe I should give up on acting…but then, what would I do? I don't want to be a waitress forever, but I don't know anything else. _

Her eye fell on a picture of herself that her parents had taken the day she left Nebraska. _I thought I had it all figured out back then. I came out here, got a waitressing job to pay the bills, found an agent and started auditioning. I was so dazzled by being in L.A., the nightclubs, walking on Rodeo Drive to window shop and see celebrities, palm trees, and the ocean. Then I met Kurt and moved in with him. Living with a guy when I was only eighteen, what the hell was I thinking? He got me that job as a cocktail waitress, told me it was a great way to meet people in the industry. Then I let him convince me to drop out of community college to focus on my acting career. I thought I was in love with him. I _trusted_ him, and the whole time we were together he was cheating on me. And then after that I just jumped from one relationship to the next. Every time with jerks. I think Leonard is the only guy I've ever dated that hasn't cheated on me, or done something awful like blog about our sex life. _

Penny sighed. The water was cold and her fingers were pruney so she got out of the tub. _Leonard is great, but is it fair to him to stay with him when I am so confused? Maybe I should break up with him so I can focus on getting my life together. He deserves to be with someone smart with a career. Sometimes I don't know why he ever broke up with Katherine. I was so jealous when they were dating, she's smart, she's a professor at Caltech, she likes the same movies and books, she actually _likes_ going to Renaissance festivals and comic conventions. That's the sort of girl Leonard should be with. _

Penny continued thinking about her relationship and her career as she got ready for bed. She dried off, brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas. She climbed into bed and took the preserved snowflake out of the drawer of her nightstand and stared at it. Penny remembered how agonizing it was to wait out the three months that Leonard was in the Artic. She had worried that something would happen to him and he would never know how she felt because she had been too afraid to tell him before he left. And she never had told him, she'd just jumped him. She'd been so overwhelmed by how she felt when she kissed Leonard that she'd leapt at the excuse to send him to Texas after Sheldon. By the time he'd returned she had successfully wrangled her emotions under control. And she'd kept them there.

Penny put the snowflake away and turned off the light. _I wish I knew what to do. I need to make some sort of change._

* * *

**Author note: I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Epiphanies**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Anything Can Happen Thursday

Everyone except Raj and Katherine were sitting in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. They had set things up on the roof earlier and had finished dinner. Sheldon, Leonard and Howard were discussing the latest Batman comic book and Penny and Bernadette were telling Amy about an annoying customer they had waited on at the Cheesecake Factory.

Everyone was excited and keyed up, waiting for it to be time to head up to the roof for the proposal. Amy couldn't remember ever having been so excited before, except when Bernadette had asked her to be her maid of honor and when Sheldon had given her the tiara. She had worked closely with Sheldon to make all the arrangements. She had been surprised by how excited Sheldon had been. Granted, he did like bossing his friends around, but it was more than that. Amy wondered if it was an encouraging sign. Sheldon claimed he was glad because Raj and Katherine getting married meant he wouldn't be disturbed by romantic upheavals from them, but Amy didn't buy it.

As excited as Amy was, and as happy as she was for Katherine and Raj, she had to admit to herself that she was also slightly jealous. Raj had come up with such a perfect proposal, and he had gone to so much effort to make sure it came off perfectly; he'd been as bad as Sheldon and almost driven everyone nuts. Amy wondered if Sheldon would ever go to such trouble for her.

It had been a few months since Sheldon had (finally!) agreed to have a romantic relationship with Amy and to begin engaging in physical intimacy. Amy had been so deliriously happy she hadn't pushed for anything beyond chaste kisses and hand-holding. She'd been hoping Sheldon would express a desire to escalate things, but he hadn't yet. She supposed she would have to bring the subject up, but she didn't want Sheldon to feel that she was pressuring him.

"It's time!" Sheldon announced, startling Amy out of her reverie. Everyone trooped up to the roof. Penny and Bernadette turned on the spotlights Penny had borrowed from a local theater she had worked with. Leonard and Howard climbed up the ladders and Amy and Sheldon passed up the banner, then held the bottom of it after Leonard and Howard unrolled it. "It should be any minute now." Sheldon said. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, everyone's cellphones sounded a text alert. **She said yes!** Raj's text read and they all cheered. Howard and Leonard exchanged a high five precariously from the tops of the ladders. Penny and Bernadette hugged each other and jumped up and down.

Amy squealed and grabbed Sheldon's hands. To her surprise he pulled her to him and hugged her. When his grip loosened, Amy took a step back, only to have Sheldon gently tip her face up so he could kiss her. Amy's lips had been parted to say something and Sheldon took advantage of it. Amy's knees went weak and she gripped Sheldon's shoulder tightly. Sheldon's grip on her hips firmed, but their passionate kiss was all too brief. They were interrupted by the sounds of champagne bottles popping. Everyone seemed to have been busy getting the bottles and glasses, and Sheldon and Amy's kiss went unnoticed. Amy and Sheldon went to join the others; Penny handed Amy a glass of champagne while Leonard gave Sheldon a glass of ginger ale.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Howard said and everyone raised their glasses, "To Raj and Katherine, may they live long and prosper!"

"To Raj and Katherine!" Everyone clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

At home later that night, Amy sat in bed thinking about everything. Bernadette and Howard were married, Katherine and Raj were engaged and Leonard would marry Penny anytime she wanted. Amy sighed _All my friends are in stable, long-term pair-bonds and over two years after meeting Sheldon I've just barely been able to get him to call me his girlfriend. I may be on track with my five year plan but this snail's pace is hard... I just need to focus on the positive, like that kiss tonight. _Amy grew warm and flushed just thinking about it._ Was he just caught up in the moment? Or had he been waiting for me to make a move? I felt so guilty about dating other men I haven't dared to ask for more. Will he try to back track or embrace the progress? _Amy yawned at that point so she turned off the light and snuggled into bed. She couldn't keep from thinking about the kiss; the feel of Sheldon's body pressed against hers, the thrill that went through her as his tongue tangled with hers, the way his hands burned against her hips.

* * *

Sheldon lay in his own bed also reviewing the evening's events. _ Everything went according to plan, naturally due to my oversight of the project. They would never have been able to pull it off successfully without me. _He felt a glow of satisfaction not just from a job well done. _I am pleased that Raj and Katherine are finally engaged. I have spent too much time listening to Raj and Howard complain about their lack of female companionship. That's _finally _over. If only Leonard's love life was also resolved. Think of how much of my time it would free up if I didn't have to patiently listen to his relationship problems and give him excellent advice, which he ignores nine time out of ten. Why do I bother? It must be because I am such a good friend. _Sheldon thumped his pillow and tried to sleep. It eluded him, however, his mind kept replaying his kiss with Amy, making him grow hot and uncomfortable.

Ever since they became boyfriend and girlfriend, Amy had stopped requesting any physical intimacies further than the hand-holding and chaste kisses they had set as the baseline in their Relationship Agreement. Sheldon frowned, he still wasn't sure how Amy had convinced him to let her have input into the Agreement. He had grown accustomed to the kisses and hand-holding. Sheldon admitted to himself that he enjoyed them. The past several weeks he had even started dreaming about more passionate kisses and caresses. Amy had been so forthcoming previously with her desires, blunt even, that Sheldon had expected her to request that they escalate the intimacies. But she hadn't. The absence of requests from Amy had focused Sheldon's mind on kissing her to a degree that surprised him.

Tonight, he'd been swept up in the excitement of the proposal, and when the spotlight had hit Amy, making her pale skin glow, he'd had to kiss her. When he realized her lips were parted, Sheldon had been helpless not to take advantage; he'd been fantasizing about it for too long. He'd quickly realized that his imagination paled in comparison to the reality. Sheldon had been unprepared for how overwhelming the experience was. Tension had coiled through him, tightening his body. Tactile sensations had engulfed him; the heat of Amy's body, the velvet of her tongue, the scent of her hair. He'd been both angry and relieved when the kiss had ended so quickly. He'd been almost frightened of how visceral the encounter had been. He wasn't sure if he was ready experience such passion again; but then again, he wasn't sure if he could resist it either.

* * *

**If you're curious about the proposal, please see my story _The Verbal Variant_  
**

**Author note: I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.

**Thanks to everyone who** **reviewed the previous chapter. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Also the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories. It makes my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Epiphanies**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The Sunday after the proposal Leonard and Penny were having dinner in the boys' apartment. Sheldon and Amy were out on a date so it was just the two of them. Penny had been unusually quiet all evening. Leonard had tried to get her to talk but she refused to be drawn out. It always irritated him when she wouldn't talk to him when she was obviously upset or worried. _We're in a relationship_ he thought _we're supposed to be able to talk about anything with each other. If she's worried about something she should share it with me. _Penny's preoccupation cast a pall over the meal. _  
_

After they finished dinner and started cleaning up Leonard asked "So what do you want to do tonight?" He hoped engaging Penny in an activity would improve the evening and focus her attention on him instead of whatever thoughts she'd been engrossed with thus far.

Penny blinked a few times as if he'd interrupted her thoughts. "What? Oh, I don't know."

"How about a movie?" Penny shrugged "Okay, do you want to just hang out and watch TV?"

"I dunno."

Penny's indifference began to irritate Leonard. "Video game? Cards? How about a board game? Or …"

"God Leonard stop pressuring me!" Penny stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later Leonard heard her apartment door slam as well.

"What the hell?!" Leonard sat down, stunned, then realizing he was in Sheldon's spot, immediately slid over. _Should I go after her?_ he thought. _She's been so moody lately; maybe I should let her cool off. _ He got up and mechanically finished cleaning up, not wanting a lecture from Sheldon. As he cleaned he went from concerned and confused to angry. _Why does Penny have to make everything so difficult? I am tired of walking on eggshells around her._ He went to his room and stretched out on his bed to brood.

_I've been dating Penny off and on for three years. Four years if you count our first date. Howard is married and Raj is engaged and Penny hasn't even told me she loves me. I know when I said it she went off about the perils of saying it too early, but that was two years ago!... If it wasn't for me Howard and Raj never would have met Bernadette and Katherine...and if it wasn't for Penny _I_ might be the one engaged to Katherine right now. _Leonard felt guilty at the thought. He exhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling. _Dating Katherine was certainly a lot easier than dating Penny. Of course it was less exciting but that looks pretty good right now. Hell, _Leslie Winkle_ is starting to look good right now. At least I always knew where I stood with her. I haven't got a clue where I stand with Penny._

_Am I kidding myself? Am I seeing something in the relationship that isn't there? I've told her I love her. I've even proposed. She knows how I feel about her. Why can't she tell me how she feels about me? Does she not _want _a long term commitment? I'm thirty-two years old. I hate dating. I want to settle down, get married and have kids. _He sighed_. Penny is five years younger than me; maybe it's not fair for me to expect her to be ready for a lifetime commitment yet. But damn it! Do I _always_ have to put Penny's needs first? Don't I deserve to have my needs met? I think I at least deserve to know whether I've been wasting my time for three years or if there is at least a chance of a future with Penny. _

* * *

**Monday Evening**

Amy, Penny and Bernadette were in Amy's apartment waiting for Katherine to arrive for Girls' Night. Amy and Bernadette were chatting excitedly about the proposal and scheming on how to get the details of what happened after the proposal out of Katherine.

Penny huffed in irritation. "I hope she shows up, no one's been able to get ahold of her or Raj all weekend."

Amy and Bernadette exchanged looks; Penny had been in a mood ever since she walked in. Bernadette tried to lighten the atmosphere in the room. "They just got engaged. I'm sure they've been occupied." She giggled.

Amy raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. "Are you suggesting that Katherine and Raj have spent the entire weekend engaging in coitus?"

Bernadette nodded "I remember when Howie and I got engaged…" Penny was spared from that mental image by Katherine's entrance. Everyone jumped up to hug her and the apartment was full of squealing and congratulations. Amy grabbed Katherine's left hand so they could all admire the ring. Everyone oohed and ahhed and complimented Raj's good taste. Katherine thanked them for their help with the proposal.

"You're so happy you're glowing." Bernadette remarked.

Katherine laughed and twirled before sitting down. "I know. If I wasn't me I'd be making myself sick."

Penny felt a wave of jealousy and lashed out; she couldn't stand seeing someone so happy when she was so miserable. "Have you guys told your parents yet?"

Katherine's face fell. "We're doing that tomorrow. Ugg! I am not looking forward to telling the Koothrapalis."

Amy was puzzled "I thought they'd come around and had accepted your dating Raj?"

"They were grudgingly okay with me _dating_ their son. I think they thought I was good practice for Raj." Katherine sighed and slumped back against her chair. "I highly doubt they're going to immediate accept me as a daughter-in-law."

An awkward silence filled the room. Penny felt guilty for bringing the subject up. "I think that calls for a drink."

They all leapt at the change of subject and got busy pouring wine and dishing out dinner. "Mmmmm yummy!" Bernadette said after her first taste of lamb souvlaki. "I love Greek food! It's a shame Sheldon hates it or we could have it more often."

"So what's new with you guys?" Katherine asked. Amy started chattering about work and Bernadette shared that she'd worked out a compromise about their living arrangements with Howard. He'd finally moved into her apartment, but they slept over at his mother's once a week. Katherine noticed that Penny was uncharacteristically silent. "Penny, you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?"

"Well…I sort of had a fight with Leonard last night." Penny admitted reluctantly; just thinking about it made her stomach knot. It was an effort to speak calmly, her emotions were so conflicted and overwhelming that it was hard to supress them.

Amy asked "What did he do?"

Penny felt herself losing the battle to remain calm "Nothing! He didn't do anything, it's me! I just feel so, so …" she burst into tears. The girls immediately dropped their dinners and huddled around Penny, trying to comfort her.

After she had calmed down Amy asked "Penny, what is this _really_ about?"

Penny was exhausted and vulnerable and everything just spilled out "It's just… you guys all have great careers and now Bernadette is married and Katherine is engaged and Amy's making progress with Sheldon and I'm still waitressing after nine years. I've only landed one commercial and I just feel like a failure." Penny sounded utterly defeated. "I don't know why Leonard is still with me when I've put him through so much. Even when I'm awful to him like last night he's always so damn nice!" Penny looked down "I feel like I don't deserve him." she finished in almost a whisper.

"Penny, you are a bright, attractive, wonderful person. Of course you deserve Leonard." Katherine said reassuringly.

Unshed tears filled Penny's eyes "I just feel so helpless. Helpless and hopeless. A loser."

"I won't stand for anyone calling my bestie a loser, even if she does it herself." Amy said emphatically.

Bernadette stood up, drawing everyone's eye to her. "Penny, let's try to look at this logically. First, there's nothing really wrong with your relationship with Leonard; that's just a symptom of the real issue right?"

Penny frowned. "I guess so. I mean, I know Leonard wants a commitment, but I'm just too much of a mess to even think about that right now."

"Okay, then let's focus on the bigger issue, which is that you're not happy professionally." Bernadette said matter-of-factly.

Penny took a deep breath and sat up straight "Yes."

Bernadette's brow wrinkled in concentration "Okay, what can we do about that?"

Penny slumped back down "I don't know."

Katherine spoke hesitantly "Penny, I know you want to be an actor, but after nine years of auditions and only one commercial, don't you think maybe it's time to consider other options?"

Penny wailed "But I'm an actor."

"The evidence says otherwise." Amy said flatly.

Katherine tried to placate Penny. "Even if you had a different career, you could still act in community theaters to fulfill yourself artistically."

Penny grudgingly said "I guess."

"I've heard that actors do well to land one part out of a hundred auditions. Why don't you set yourself a goal?" Katherine suggested. "Go on a hundred auditions, anything your agent can get you. If you get a part, keep acting, if not… " Katherine got a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?"

"Never mind, just a stray thought. What do you think?"

Penny said slowly "I _would_ like to have it settled one way or another. It's not like I haven't been considering giving up acting. I don't want to still be waitressing and auditioning unsuccessfully for another ten years." there was a thoughtful pause "I'll do it!"

Bernadette smiled "Good. At least it's a start."

Penny admitted "I do feel better having a plan."

* * *

**Author note: I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.

**Thanks to everyone who** **reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Also the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories. It makes my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Epiphanies**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Two weeks after Penny's meltdown the guys and Katherine were gathered in the apartment for SyFy's giant insect movie marathon. Three hours in they were watching _The Beginning of The End_ and eating chocolate chip cookies that Katherine had baked. Everyone was having a good time, poking fun at the cheap special effects and inaccuracies such as mountains in Illinois. Everyone, except Leonard.

Leonard had hardly seen Penny the past two weeks. She was always either working at the Cheesecake Factory or auditioning. At least, that's what she told Leonard. He was starting to wonder if she was avoiding him. Katherine was sitting on the floor, leaning against Raj's legs. They kept feeding bites of cookie to each other and it was irrationally irritating Leonard. _Why can't I have that kind of relationship with Penny? _

During the third commercial break, Howard turned to Katherine and joked "I can't believe you chose this over a night on the town."

Katherine laughed. "Even if I didn't enjoy giant bug movies, it would be preferable to watching Penny get hit on all night."

Leonard started. "Wh-What?"

Katherine shrugged "She's a beautiful blonde at a dance club; of course she's going to get hit on. You aren't worried are you?" she teased. Leonard's face was troubled; Katherine grew concerned. "Are you?"

Leonard bit his lip and looked away. "It's just…Penny's been really moody lately."

"Hmmm." Katherine said thoughtfully.

Leonard turned back toward her. "What?"

"Nothing." Katherine said hurriedly in an overly bright voice.

Leonard was suspicious. "That's not your nothing 'hmmm' that's your something 'hmmm'."

"She's…going through a lot right now."

"Like what?"

Katherine was obviously reluctant to speak but Leonard stared at her until she finally spoke. "You should really talk to her about this."

"I've tried! She always says she too busy or too tired from working or auditioning. I feel like she's deliberately avoiding me." Leonard's frustration was obvious.

"She's not avoiding you." Katherine assured him

"Then what is it?" demanded Leonard.

Katherine began to reply, then noticed that the movie was about to resume and Sheldon was getting annoyed. "We should continue this in private."

Leonard stood and stalked down the hallway to his bedroom, Katherine followed. Leonard sat on his bed and Katherine began to pace, gathering her thoughts. She came to a stop and began to speak. "Leonard, look…it's hard for Penny; seeing her friends established in their careers and settling down when she hasn't been able to get her acting career off the ground and you and she…"

Leonard interrupted. "Hey, she knows how I feel about her." He said defensively.

"That's part of the problem." Katherine sighed.

Leonard's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Katherine sat next to Leonard. "It's a lot of pressure, added to what she's already feeling about her life in general. She's overwhelmed; you just need to give her some space."

"I've already given her four years." Katherine was shocked by the bitterness she heard in Leonard's voice. They sat in silence for few moments. Katherine saw that Leonard was wrapped in his own thoughts so she went back to the living room. Leonard rejoined them a few minutes later. He sat brooding through the rest of the movies.

Penny and Bernadette came in as the last film ended. After a few minutes of chatting Howard, Bernadette, Katherine and Raj said goodnight and left. Sheldon went to bed, leaving Penny and Leonard in the living room.

Penny was still flushed from dancing; her hair tousled and face alight with joy. She wrapped her arms around Leonard and purred an invitation in his ear. Leonard pulled away from her embrace.

"Not tonight. I'm really beat." He kissed her cheek and went to his room.

Penny stared after him in disbelief.

* * *

**Author note: I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Epiphanies**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Saturday Night

As established by the Relationship Agreement, Amy and Sheldon had dinner together every Saturday. After cleaning up, they went downstairs for Sheldon's weekly laundry ritual.

Amy perched on top of a dryer while Sheldon put a load of whites into a washing machine. They idly chatted about various topics of mutual interest, but both were thinking about what had happened the night of Raj and Katherine's engagement.

Amy was wearing newly purchased Red Vine flavored lip gloss. The lip gloss made her very aware of her lips. She remembered how Sheldon's lips had felt against hers when they kissed on the roof. She'd been afraid to discuss the kiss with Sheldon, for fear he would reject the idea of trying it again. But not discussing it hadn't resulted in any more passionate kisses. Amy was growing frustrated and kept dreaming that she was a butterfly trying to free herself from a cocoon.

Sheldon noted that Amy's lips were shinier than usual. They kept catching his eye, making him remember the kiss they had shared three weeks ago. Amy hadn't mentioned it, and Sheldon didn't know how to broach the subject so the kisses they'd shared since then had been much more chaste. Sheldon had hoped that having once indulged in a more passionate kiss, his curiosity would be appeased and he could get back to his norm. Instead, his curiosity had only grown. He was able to keep it in check during the day, but at night his imagination ran wild in his dreams.

Amy admired the view as Sheldon bent to put the last load of laundry into a dryer. As he straightened she dragged her mind from his behind and tried to distract her overheated imagination. She decided to pose a Counterfactuals to Sheldon. "Sheldon, in a world where …" Amy trailed off, noting that Sheldon hadn't heard a word she'd said; she thought he was staring at her lips.

Sheldon had been betrayed by his mind. When he had bent over to put the last load of laundry into the dryer, he'd remembered a particularly explicit dream where Amy had pinned him against a dryer and...Sheldon stood, trying to overcome his suddenly frenzied libido. Unfortunately, Amy had spoken, focusing his attention on her shiny red lips.

Unable to help himself, Sheldon walked over to Amy and leaned against her. Amy's eyes widened as Sheldon pulled her to him. Their lips met gently, hesitantly at first. Sheldon noted the sweetness of Amy's lips, involuntarily his tongue slipped out to taste them.

Amy quivered at the thrill of Sheldon's tongue sweeping across her lips. She parted her lips and sent her tongue to meet his. Sheldon was momentarily shocked, but the sensation of Amy's tongue against his was so delicious that he felt compelled to prolong it. At first, the kiss was delicate, both barely breathing, afraid the other would stop, then it deepened. Sheldon pressed against Amy's legs, parting them. Amy's hands caressed Sheldon's back, urging him nearer. Sheldon's hands slid from Amy's waist to the small of her back, pressing her even closer to him.

Sheldon was drowning in sensation. He had kept people at arm's length for so long that being caressed by Amy was almost overwhelming. He gave in to his desires and moved his lips to Amy's neck. She gasped and tilted her head to allow him better access, shivering slightly as his teeth slightly grazed her. Sheldon started to slide his hand up…BZZZZZZZZZZZ! The dryer buzzer went off, startling Amy and Sheldon and shattering the moment. They drew back from each other, and for a few moments stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Sheldon began, confused and afraid.

"Don't be." Amy grinned.

Sheldon blushed. "Well…uh…"

Amy took pity on him. "Sheldon, I enjoyed that very much and don't even _try _to deny that you did too." Sheldon started to say something, then seeing the look in Amy's eye, obviously thought better of it. Amy decided to strike while the iron was hot. "It's been three months since we signed the Relationship Agreement. We are due to discuss the escalation of physical intimacies."

"True."

Amy hesitated, then asked "Are you comfortable escalating to the level we just engaged in?"

Sheldon thought _How can I say no when I've just engaged in said behavior and obviously enjoyed it? Amy Farrah Fowler really is a vixen. A clever, clever vixen._ "Yes."

Amy gripped the dryer to keep from jumping up and down. Taking a deep breath she managed to calmly say "Me too. I formally move that we amend the Relationship Agreement to reflect this change."

"I second the motion. Motion carries. I will update the Relationship Agreement to reflect the change." Sheldon quickly turned to take his laundry out of the dryer so he could get his emotions under control.

"Excellent." Amy said calmly. Outwardly she was cool and composed, inwardly she was flabbergasted, her thoughts incoherent. _Did Sheldon and I really…? Did he actually agree to…?_

Sheldon finished folding his laundry and they returned to the apartment. Sheldon paused as he opened the front door, his expression curious. "What do you call what we …?"

Amy answered as they entered the living room. "I believe it was called 'necking' or 'petting' in the mid twentieth century. Currently it is referred to as 'making out'."

"Oh. Thank you. I wish to have the terminology correct for the Relationship Agreement."

"Of course."

Sheldon's blood was still heated and the knowledge that Amy was mere feet away from his bed was giving rise to disturbing impulses. "Why don't I walk you to your car?"

"Thank you." Amy gratefully accepted Sheldon's offer. She was feeling overwhelmed and going home seemed like a good idea. She needed to think about what had happened.

* * *

Sheldon walked slowly back up to his apartment after seeing Amy to her car. She'd looked so pretty, her hair gleaming in the moonlight. He hadn't dared more than a quick peck of a goodnight kiss. Anything more than that and he'd have been sure to lose control. He entered the apartment picked up his laundry basket and went to his room. As he put his laundry away his eye kept going to the book his friends had given him. After updating the Relationship Agreement, brushing his teeth, and putting on his Saturday pajamas; he got into bed and opened the book. _If Amy and I are going to be engaging in making out, I suppose I should do some research into __philematology_, he thought.*

Amy drove home in a daze. She was simultaneously bemused and ecstatic. She entered her apartment and got ready for bed. She giddily bounced on the bed a few time before snuggling under the covers. She had just closed her eyes when she sat up, switched on the lamp on her nightstand and grabbed a pen and paper. _There is no way I'm letting Sheldon plan our next date. I better come up with something spectacular to set him a good example. I am in no hurry to go back to the Finnish Folk Art Museum. _

* * *

*Philematology: The study of kissing

* * *

**Author note 1: ****I will be finishing this story but I'm currently in the middle of moving so there won't be any new chapters for a little while. **

**Author note 2: I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.

**Thanks to everyone who** **reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Also the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories. It makes my day.**


End file.
